A Pretears Sister's Butler
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto was confused, one moment he was facing Sasuke, four years he's now a butler in a new world with his chakra locked somehow, having no idea how to regain his chakra or get home, Naruto will become the best damn butler he can be, even if he's gain the interest of the pink-haired daughter of the mansion, he do his best to be the top butler. Up For Adoption.


**After some thought, along with listening to "** Tanaka feat. Mayune - Hit The Road Jack **" on youtube, I made this Crossover Idea that I hope someone will find it interesting and adopt.**

 **For better understanding of the characters best to look them up on google, also to find the episodes, a good place would be youtube, because it has the dub version as well.**

 **A Pretears Sister's Butler**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Early Morning**

 **Mansion**

A young athletic man with spiky-blond hair and blue eyes, with 3 whisker-marks on each cheek, dressed in clean black shoes, black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a orange tie, and a black vest, with black gloves, putting together a nice breakfast, amazingly not dirtying his gloves. (A.N. Look on the profile picture for an idea, just add gloves.)

This young young man was named, Naruto Uzumaki, now your probably wondering what the now 17 year old ninja is doing, making breakfast while living in a mansion, dressed as a butler, along with acting courteous, with a respectable aura.

Well it started when he was 13 years old, at the valley of the end, while he was facing Sasuke, granted he managed to knock the Uchiha out via face-smash against the valley wall, but due to the sudden flux of the chakra-ball the 2 were in, because of Sasuke no longer there to stabilise it, it created a sudden black hole, sucking Naruto in and closing as quickly as it appeared.

When he arrived, he was found by the balding Tanaka, who took him in as his ward, with permission from the Mistress of the mansion, Natsue Awayuki, who helped out by sending Naruto to the top butler schools, feeling grateful towards the people who took him in, he soaked in everything like a sponge, in secret he tried using his chakra, but because of his "trip" he could use it, so he had to do things old school, he still had his stamina and skills, since he did prank experienced ninjas before awakening his chakra.

So after 3 years of studying in the butler classes, being the top student, he took over Tanaka's job, well, his job of looking after a certain snobby "ojou-sama" called, Mayune Awayuki, he also made a hobby of foiling her plans of pranking her new sister, Himeno, since Mayune reminded Naruto of Sakura with her 'I'm always right' attitude, with no-one being the wiser.

He even developed his old butler-headmaster's smile, who was the headmaster, an Englishman by the name Walter C. Dornez, who took an interest in Naruto's scholastic learning and taught Naruto a few things on "how to protect ones Mistress from harm," Walter's words, along with his own set of gloves as a graduation gift, that Naruto was wearing right now, with a few hidden items. (A.N. Say what you want about Hellsing Walter, the man has style, especially with his wires.)

But from time to time, like today, he gives the girl a break.

Once the young man completed the tray of an English breakfast, along with some fresh orange juice and tea, he takes the tray and balances it on one hand with style, charm and finesse, making his way up the stairs.

That is until the new member of the household came rushing down stairs with her training gi, nearly crashing into Naruto, but due to his reflexes and skills, the young butler manoeuvred himself out the way, while spinning around, with the tray not spilling anything, "Now, now, Miss Himeno, there's no need to rush." The blond butler scolds the rushing girl.

The girl looked back, jogging in spot, replying in a rush, "Sorry Naruto, but I need to practice my block-breaking, again, I'm sorry~" calls out the civilian-raised girl, as she opens the door and runs out, leaving Naruto to sigh and chuckles to himself, "She reminds me of my younger self before coming here, always rushing around wanting to train none stop, oh well, best give the young lady her breakfast."

Carrying on to complete his task, Naruto knocks on Mayune's door and calls out, "Mi'lady, it's morning now, time to wake up and have your breakfast."

Waiting a few moments for a reply, Naruto sighs, "I guess I'm gonna be waking her up, she is certainly not a morning person."

Opening the door, Naruto makes his way inside, moving over towards the bed, he then places the tray on the table by the window, allowing him to be free for waking Mayune up, straightening up and fixing his tie, Naruto moves over towards the side of the pink-haired girls bed, leaning over a bit in order to shake the girl awake by her shoulder, "Mi'lady, Mi'lady, it's morning now, time to wake up."

The green-eyed girl groans, while slowly opening her eyes, but what she wasn't expecting was looking into Naruto's deep blue eyes, causing Mayune to blush scarlet, "W-W-W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, L-L-L-LEANING LIKE THAT?!"

Not be perturbed by the girls yell, Naruto merely straightens back up again, "It's morning Mi'lady, if you don't get ready you may be late for school," Moving towards the curtains, Naruto slowly opens the curtains, "I have also prepared for you, your full English breakfast, Mi'lady, if you will enjoy your meal then enter the shower, I will have your clothes ready for you."

As Mayune was getting up, removing her night cap, she couldn't help but think to herself, " _I don't understand it, while Naruto is handsome, for a butler, he doesn't seem to get excited at seeing me in my nightwear, NOT THAT I WANT HIM TO, but he's always so calm and professional,_ " Naruto moves towards her, with her robe over his arm, getting behind her a slowly putting the robe on the girl, Mayune couldn't help but look over her shoulder at him, " _He doesn't seem interested in me, yet I can help feeling this way about him, he's always so kind and caring, even towards that balding old man that drives the car, yet,"_ Once the gown was on her, Naruto then moves in front of her and ties the gowns belt for her.

Now wrapped in her gown, Mayune moves herself towards the table with her breakfast on it, taking her teacup, she starts sipping, allowing Naruto to get her school outfit ready for her, " _Yet, why is it, that I want him to notice me as more than a 'Mi'lady,' it's almost like mama marrying that civilian and allowing his daughter to move in with us, but at least Naruto can act like an upper-class person, granted, he's my butler, but with him being the top butler, with the right outfit, I can take him to balls, not to mention he is very strong, he can protect me from anyone._ "

What no-one knew was that Mayune ended up seeing Naruto training one time on his day off, wearing a pair of sweatpants and no shirt, while doing pull ups on a tree branch, the poor girl ended up blushing at the sight of a muscular, sweat-dripping Naruto, along with seeing him drinking a bottle of water, with a few drops sliding down his body, with the girl unconsciously following the droplets, making her lick her lips without realising.

Of course Naruto found her, during which, she asked, with a stutter, why he was training on his day off, with Naruto replying, 'I need to stay in shape and not get rusty, after all, it's my job to protect and serve you, Mi'lady,' making the girl blush, thinking that it sounded like a confession.

After that day, Mayune became confused whenever she started thinking of Naruto, whenever he's not training, he wears his casual butler uniform, which practically hides his muscular form, allowing her to think Naruto was hiding it for only her to see, but then she realises that her mind was playing tricks on her, along with her teenage hormones messing her up.

Though unfortunately, she had her mornings "ruined" by her step-sister, Himeno, smashing roof tiles with her fists, with Naruto standing behind her, his calm aura managed to somehow calm her down, once finished with her breakfast, she moves herself towards the shower, leaving Naruto to clean everything up for her and taking her tray away.

During her shower, Mayune started to think about her butler again, her face slowly turning red, she even started breathing a bit heavy, " _Why is it I'm always thinking about Naruto, even now I'm thinking about him coming in while I'm showering, removing his clothes and..._ " Before that thought could happen, Mayune quickly shook her head, grabbing the shower taps and turning it from a relaxing hot, to a wakeful cold, hoping the cold water would cool her thoughts down, "What am I thinking, I can't have these thoughts about the hired help, especially someone like Naruto, it's just not right in the upper-class society, it would cause a scandal if anyone heard that I'm possibly dating my butler, Naruto."

After 5 minutes of cooling down, Mayune dries herself off with a towel, wrapping it around herself and going back in her room to get changed, just because Naruto is her butler doesn't mean she'll let him change her after a shower, it would be too embarrassing for her, granted afterwards she allows Naruto to inspect her, making sure she is perfect for her school day.

 **Meanwhile in the Kitchen.**

Naruto was slowly cleaning the dishes, making sure they were spotless, that is until her heard the door open, looking up from his work, Naruto looks over and see's the calm looking, Mawata Awayuki, the youngest of the Awayuki family, "Good morning Miss Mawata, if you are looking for your breakfast it's on the table in front of you, since I understand you are not fond of sitting at that big family table," Putting away the dishes, Naruto then turns around to face the 14 year old, with an awkward look on his face he adds, "To be honest, I can't really blame you, that type of table is quite scary for a butler like myself."

Making Mawata to look at him, once she was seated, she then start giggling slightly, understanding why Naruto would be scared of such a table, from the size alone, Naruto would be rushing around, trying to complete his duty as a butler, he would be exhausted, even with his stamina, thinking such things couldn't help Mawata to find it amusing to see such things, "It's always strange Naruto, unlike everyone else, you somehow always seem to understand me the most."

Giving the young butler a little smile, for his part, Naruto simply places his smile back on and gives a slight bow towards Mawata, like how Walter taught him and replies, "I am a butler Miss, it's my job to understand the ladies of the household, though I am thankful your mother made me your's and Mayune's butler and not your father, he would probably have me working on his novel with Tanaka as well, what with my slight of hand thanks to my wire training."

Naruto always was capable in understanding what the 2 daughters want, while Himeno was far to independent, seeing as she was trained to break tiles with her hands and raised as a civilian, it allowed Naruto to look after the 2 sisters more, with Mayune acting like a mix between Sasuke and Sakura, while Mawata acted like himself and Gaara, only with no homicidal tendencies or pranks, Naruto can understand Mawata was lonely, so from time to time, he kept her company, making slight jokes to make her smile.

Looking towards the clock in the kitchen, Naruto then says to the young girl, "Well Miss, it's about time to get you and your sisters to school, if you would follow me."

During their chat, Mawata finished her breakfast, allowing Naruto to place the dishes in the sink to be cleaned later, since he has to go to school with Mayune as her butler.

Exiting the kitchen, they both met Mayune and Himeno in the entrance way, stopping the 2 Awayuki's from talking, or from Himeno trying to talk with Mayune.

The four teens make their way outside, where Tanaka was ready to drive them to school, with Naruto carrying Mayune's school bag for her, they all get into the car, Naruto sitting in the seat across from Mayune, with Mawata sitting across from Himeno.

Naruto could see Himeno wanted to bond more with her stepsisters, but since the 3 came from different backgrounds it was like Himeno was from another world, which Naruto found somewhat ironic, seeing as he was the one from a different dimension altogether, thinking to himself, " _Just another day of looking after the 3 young ladies of Awayukis._ "

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, Naruto in the Pretear world as a butler, found by the balding Tanaka at 13 with his chakra locked, then sent to be trained to be a butler, along with being taught by Walter, learning how to use his near endless energy to become a highly regarded butler at 17, with a pink-haired Tsundere in denial of being interested in him, along with being friends with a Gaara-like girl as well.**

 **Also, I hope everyone likes Naruto with Walter's style of being a butler, Walter just has that sort of charm.**

 **Hopefully someone will find it interesting and adopt it.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Pretear.** (Or Helsing.)


End file.
